may be performed with Endoscopic Ultrasound Fine Needle Aspiration (“EUS-FNA”) devices to obtain cells or small samples of tissue from, for example, the breast or liver for cytology studies, endoscopy or oncology. As understood by those skilled in the art, biopsy needles enable the capture of samples to facilitate diagnosis and treatment. These biopsy needles are generally connected at their proximal ends to handles including actuation mechanisms. Currently available handles are typically formed as two or more overlapping substantially cylindrical elements with a first element attached to an endoscope and a second larger diameter element overlapping a proximal portion of the first element being used to advance the needle to a target site in a living body. Presently available handles and actuation mechanisms offer insufficient ergonomics and further require that the entire handle be rotated to rotate the needle attached thereto.